I'll Help You
by Bookwormbabe81
Summary: Addison, George, and Derek. Addison finds out something big in her life, and George is there to help her through it. And now someone else knows too. Who is it? Mild language and possibly content.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, y'all. This is my first Grey's Anatomy fanfic, so don't kill me if it's bad. But do leave reviews, I love constructive critisicsm. Hope you like it. I was bored so I wrote it. PG-13 for mild language and content. By the way, I love Addison, so, yeah. I also love George.

_George_, **Addison**, Derek

Ch. 1

**Mmmm……Morning Derek.**

Morning, Sweetheart.

**I'm so tired. What the hell happened last night?**

I don't know, all I remember is coming in here, and waking up here. Well, obviously, this is my trailer.

**Okay, well, the point is that it was a good night, I can tell, just by my feeling.**

Yeah, me too.

(All of the sudden, Addison jumps out of bed and runs towards the bathroom.)

Addison? (Derek calls after her)

(Derek gets up and follows her. He finds her sitting on the floor over the toilet, gagging….no, wait….throwing up.)

Sweetheart, you must have a hangover, I don't know what happened last night, but we must have drank a lot.

**Yeah, you must be right, because I feel really sick.**

Well, I need to get ready, my shift starts in one hour. Do you want anything?

**Okay. Yes, I would like some crackers, water, and a towel.**

Okay. Then I have to go, but I'll see you at work.

**Okay.**

(Derek gets the things she asked for, and gets dressed for work. Addison hears him call goodbye and say that he loves her. His car starts and she hears him drive off)

(At that moment, she gets off the floor and figures she has to get ready for work. Addison gets into the shower, gets dressed, and goes to work)

(At work, Addison suddenly feels sick again, and runs to the bathroom. Luckily nobody saw her.)

(After that episode, Addison has a nagging feeling that there might be something more to this. She decides to see if her hunch is right.)

**OH CRAP! Okay, Addison, think calmly. Okay, don't. But you can't be here. Find somewhere quiet, where hopefully nobody will see you.**

(Addison goes in the first door she sees. It's the intern's locker room. She goes to the back and sits on a bench and puts her head in her lap.)

**What am I going to do? I can't take time off. What the hell am I to do?** Addison said to herself, while tears were pouring down her cheeks.

(She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard the door squeak open.)

(George rounds the corner and sees red hair.)

_Oh, crap! It's Dr. Shepard. What the hell is she doing in here?_

_Dr. Shepard?_

**O'Malley, I hadn't realized anyone had come in.** (Addison was hurrying to wipe her tears)

_Are you okay?_

**Yeah, O'Malley, I'm okay.**

_Okay, well I'll go then. See you later Dr. Shepard._

**O'Malley?**

_Yes?_

**Actually, could you stick around for a little bit? I really need someone to talk to.**

_Okay._

**Please lock the door. I don't want anyone else to see me like this.**

_Okay._

(He locks the door then takes a seat across from Dr. Shepard.)

**Well, first of all, I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I usually don't want interns seeing me so emotionally unstable. I swore I would never cry in front of an intern, but here I am.**

_It's okay. It just shows me that you are human. _

**Okay.**

_So, Dr. Shepard…_

**Please, O'Malley, call me Addison.**

_Okay… then you can call me George._

**Okay, George.**

_So… Addison, what's on your mind? I'm an investigative sponge. Investigative Sponges can do anything_.

**Well, it's all this stuff going on in my life lately.**

_Such as?_

**Well, damn, this is awkward. But, I woke up this morning, and I felt like total crap. So, I had to jump out of bed and run to the bathroom. I threw up, a lot.**

_Okay…what about after that?_

**Well, I came here, for work. Andthen, later,had to run to the bathroom again. I had this sudden idea, so I tested it. I was right.**

_And that idea was?_

**Crap, this is so awkward. Well, my idea was that I might be pregnant.**

_And?_

**I bought a test, and it was positive.**

_So, why the tears?_

**Well, I'm not really ready for this right now. I can't take time off, my job is too important, and Derek can't, his job is bigger than mine. I don't know what to do, and I can't do it alone.**

_Okay. Well, Addison, no woman can do this on her own. You know what?_

**What, George?**

_I'll help you._

**You'll what?**

_I'll help you. I don't have that much working time for awhile. If you don't want to tell Derek, then I'll help you. I have an apartment…even though I will be moving in with Izzy, I do have a two-bedroom apartment. You can move in with me, if you wish. Just to get you through this._

**You would do that?**

_Yes. But what about Derek?_

**I can tell him I need some time by myself, and I'll see him at work. He'll get it. We are still working things out, and I'll tell him I'm not quite ready to move in with him yet.**

_Okay. When would you like to move your stuff in?_

**Tonight, would be great.**

_Okay. Here's the address._ (George writes it down on a piece of paper and hands it to her.)

_Now, I need to get back to work. Bye, Addison. See you later._

**Okay. George?**

_Yeah?_

**Thanks.**

_You're welcome._

(Continued in next chapter)

Okay, I hope all of you liked it. Please read and review. I, hopefully, will be writing the second chapter soon!

Look forward to it if you liked this!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's chapter 2. I hope that you like it. Please read and review! It's longer than the other one, but enjoy it! And look forward to Chapter 3.

_George_, **Addison**, Derek, Izzy, _Meredith, _**Bailey**

(The doorbell rings at George's apartment. He opens the door to find, not Addison, but Izzy standing there)

_Izzy? What's up?_

Alex is an ass hole. He didn't know today was my birthday! Any girls boyfriend needs to know that! 

_Oh, Izzy, I'm sorry, but this really isn't a good time. Could we maybe talk tomorrow? Or you could go and speak to Meredith?_

George? You are supposed to be here for me! 

_Yes, I know. But I'm expecting someone, and I'd rather you not be here._

Fine, I'll leave. Bye, George.

_Bye, Izzy._

(Izzy leaves. About 15 minutes later, George's doorbell rings again)

_Izzy? What the hell? I told you I'd talk to you later or you should go and speak to Meredith! _(He said that as he was walking towards the door)

(He opens the door. It's not Izzy.)

_Oh, Addison! I'm sorry I yelled at you! I totally didn't mean it, it's just that Izzy was here about 15 minutes ago, complaining to me about her problems, but I kicked her out. I thought she'd came back._

**It's okay, George. I brought all of my stuff. **

_Okay, great. Bedroom is down the hall and to the left, bathroom is across the hall._

**Okay. Are you sure you don't mind doing this for me?**

_No, not at all! _

**Okay. **

_I'll make some tea, because you can't drink coffee, and when it's done, we can talk about your conversation with Derek._

**Great. Thanks, again, George. **

_Okay. _

(George makes the tea, and finds Addison putting up some pictures of flowers.)

_Hey, Addison. Tea's done. I never pictured you as a flower person._

**Ha ha. Very funny. I happen to love flowers. **

_Having you here, I could get to know you a lot better. Let's go talk about your conversation with Derek._

**Okay. **(They sat down at the small kitchen table)

_So, What happened?_

**I told him my reasons, that I wasn't ready to move in with him yet, he looked a little mad, but then agreed it was for the best. He asked if I had a place to stay, I said that I did, I was staying with a friend, and ordered him NOT to follow me. **

_Good for you! And you just left, not saying anything else?_

**Yeah. I had time to pack before he came back, so I just said that and left. He couldn't really object. **

_Well, I'm glad it went well. _

(They talked about various things after that, got to know each other better, and then George noticed it was 11:30pm)

_Oh, look at the time, we should get some sleep._

**Yeah, you're right. Thanks, again George. **

_You're welcome. Night, Addison._

**Good Night, George.**

(Addison goes to sleep, but George lays awake, until about 2am, when he hears someone stumble into a dresser, and he hears the bathroom door squeak closed)

_Addison?_

(George opens the door to find Addison hunched over the toilet, vomiting what looked like all the contents of her stomach from a few hours ago.)

_Addison?_

(She takes a pause, enough to say…)

**Hi George. I'm sorry to have woken you up. It's this damn morning sickness.** (Then she's hunched over the toilet again)

_It's okay. _

(George proceeds to get a washcloth and wet it. Then he sits next to her, stroking her back, moving her hair out of her face, and wiping her mouth with the washcloth. At about 4:30am, Addison finally can get off the floor.)

**Thank you, George. For all of that, the rubbing of the back, the washcloth, just plain being there. Derek never would have done that.**

_I'm glad that I could help you. In truth, I've laid awake waiting to see if you would get up in the middle of the night._

**Really? Derek wouldn't have done that either. It would have pissed him off that I awoke his sorry ass. Thanks, again.**

_You're welcome. Now, what time would you like me to wake you up to head to work?_

**Um…Well, my shift begins at 11am, so, I'd say, 9am.**

_Okay. I hope you won't mind my coming into your room to wake you up._

**No, not at all. Good night, more like good morning. See you in a few hours. **

_Okay._

(Addison and George go back to sleep. George wakes up at 8am, showers, gets dressed, then makes chocolate chip pancakes and milk for Addison's breakfast. At promptly 9am, George goes into Addison's room, carrying her breakfast on a tray.)

_Addison? _(George goes over to the bed, sets the tray on the nightstand, and lightly shakes her.)

_Addison?_

**Hmmm? Oh, Good morning, George. **

_I made you breakfast._

**You did? Oh, chocolate chip pancakes! That's amazing. A guy that can cook! And chocolate, my favorite! Thanks!**

_You're welcome. Now, eat up, and I'll start the shower for you, as well as lay out two towels. _

**Thanks. **

_Okay. I'll be in the kitchen. Is there anything you'll need me to pick up for you, from virtually any store?_

**No, not yet, but, if there is, I will tell you. **

_Okay. Have a nice shower._

**I will.**

(Addison takes a shower, and heads to her room to get dressed. She comes out 10 minutes later.)

_How was it?_

**Great, after Derek's lame shower in the trailer.**

_Yeah, I bet. Well, it's only 10am. I guess you should leave before me, to make things look normal._

**Actually, George, can you drive me? Because I can't do anything if I get sick in the car while driving.**

_Sure. We just have to be careful when we leave after work. And I'll put a bag in the car, in case you do get sick._

**Okay, thanks. Let me just grab my purse.**

_Okay._

**Lets go!**

_Okay._

(They leave for work, are the first one's there, so nobody sees them arrive in the same car. George goes into the intern's locker room and Addison heads towards the Doctors locker room. They meet up ten minutes later.)

_So, how are you feeling now?_

**Pretty good, actually. **

_Good. I don't work Wednesday, so if there's anything you want me to buy at the store, just tell me. _

**Okay. I don't work that day either, so I can buy anything I need.**

_No, I insist, you should rest, you know why. _(George said that because Burke just walked by, although he had not the slightest interest in their conversation.)

**Okay, if you're sure. I will see you after work. If I ever need you, I'll page you with a short message. **

_Okay. See you later, Addison._

**Okay. **

(Addison actually doesn't need George at all during the day, at least that's what she says to him. They meet up after everyone has left.)

_Ready to go?_

**Yes.**

_Okay._

(The car ride home is silent, because Addison is thinking about her day. She did have to make runs to the bathroom, but she didn't want to disturb George during work, about 6 times she had to run to the bathroom)

_Addison?_

**Yes?**

_Were you okay at work today? _

**Yes. **

_Addison, I'm not blind. There were at least 4 times during the day that I saw you turn around, walk casually, then run towards the bathroom. I didn't do anything, because I knew you'd get me if you needed me. But you were there for like, 30 minutes. Why didn't you page me?_

**Oh, you saw me, huh? Well, I didn't want to disturb your work.**

_I wasn't at all busy. So, tomorrow, page me anytime you want. _

**Okay. **

(Addison and George return to his place, George makes a dinner of chicken and an array of vegetables. Addison compliments him on his cooking. They both clean the dishes together. Addison goes to bed, forgetting she's in someone else's house, so she goes to bed without any clothes on. George said he'd wake her up at 9am again.)

_Addison? _(She's so peaceful, should he wake her up? Yes, he should. She does have to go to work.)

_Addison?_

**What? What the hell's going on? **(Addison sits up in bed, you can picture where this is going, as to the fact she's not wearing any clothes. She sits up, naked and exposed from the waist up.)

_Ummm…Addison?_

**Huh? Oh, hey George. **(Addison notices he's avoiding looking at her)

**George, is something the matter?**

_Well, this is extremely awkward, but, Addison, look down._

**What? Oh My God! I am so sorry, George! **(Addison then blushes a deep red and quickly slips beneath the covers.)

**I never intended you to see me like that. I am so sorry.**

_It's okay. Stay here, I'll be right back._

(George comes back carrying a beautiful, green robe, closes his eyes while she stands up and puts it on)

**Thanks, George. **

_No problem. Now, get ready, we should go early again. _

**Okay.**

(They both get ready and go to work. We are now going to skip ahead a few days, so that it's Wednesday, the day that they both don't work.)

_Addison?_

**Hm? Yes, George?**

_I'm about to go run errands, is there anything that you would like me to get for you?_

**Um…yes, but this is a really awkward question for me to ask you.**

_What is it?_

**Well, you know what happens to a woman's chest while preparing for a child?**

_Um…yeah. _

**Well…can you buy me a bigger bra? I feel so strange asking this, but I don't want to run into anyone at the store. **

_Um…sure. What size?_

**Oh, god, I'm sorry, I know this is so wrong of me. Never mind.**

_No, I will go, I said I would help you. And if that's what you need, I'll get it. _

**You will?**

_Yes. _

**Okay, well, let me go and figure out a size and I'll get back to you.**

_Okay._

(She comes out a few minutes later)

_So?_

**Actually, I'll go with you. I will hide out in the dressing rooms, and you can bring me what I need, but at first, go off somewhere else while I pick out sizes, so that if I do run into someone from work, it will look like I'm shopping alone. **

_Okay. Sounds like a good plan._

(They go to the nearest mall, and George goes and buys some other things he needs, then comes back to find Addison in the dressing rooms.)

_Addison? Are you here?_

**Yes, last one, at the end.**

_Okay. Is there anything you need?_

**No, not right now, thanks though.**

_Okay. And, Addison, this may be totally weird, but so things are less suspicious, I'm going to call you Elizabeth, and you'll be my girlfriend. _

**Okay. Yeah, that does make sense. **

_Okay. _

(Coincidentally, Bailey comes into the dressing room area at that moment.)

**O'Malley?**

_Bailey? What are you doing here?_

**What does it look like I'm doing? I am a woman, aren't I? The question is, what are you doing here?**

_Ha ha…I'm here with my girlfriend, Elizabeth. _

**George?**

_Yeah. Is there anything you need?_

**Um…not right now. Who are you talking to?**

_My boss, Bailey. The one I told you about. _

**Oh. **(Addison gets this look on her face, because it's Bailey.)

_Just tell me if you need anything. _

**Okay.**

**So, O'Malley, you have today off?**

_Yeah, I do. And I'm just running errands and helping my girlfriend shop for some new bras. _

**Wow. I've never known a man to do that for his girlfriend. Not even my husband does that, as you can see, I'm here alone. **

_Yeah, but I really care about her, so I would do anything for her. _

**That's sweet. Well, I'll see you at work, O'Malley. Nice to meet you, Elizabeth.**

**You too. **(Addison was holding back laughter because she actually already knew Bailey)

(They finish their shopping and head home. For the sake of not wanting to waste days explaining what they did at work, because it's not the point of this, I'm going to skip ahead a few weeks, we'll say it's a Friday, 2 weeks from then.)

**Morning George.**

_Morning, Addison. _

**So, George, I was thinking we should get an ultrasound today. It's the four week mark, just a little past, actually. **

_Yeah, I agree. I think now would be the time to tell people._

**No, I'm not ready yet. Derek will find out, and I don't want that right now.**

_Okay. So, whose going to perform the ultrasound?_

**Well, I was hoping you would, because you are the only one that knows, and you've been here through everything. **

_Well, Okay, I will. We just have to get away. _

**I'll say I'm taking you with me to see a patient. Nobody will ask questions. **

_Okay. Let's go now, I'm not doing anything. _

**Okay. Come on, O'Malley. I'm taking you with me to see a patient. **

_Okay, Dr. Shepard. _

(They leave, go to like, the 20th floor of the hospital, nobody goes there unless it's all filled up, and they find an empty room. George gets Addison a gown, and gets an ultrasound machine. He closes the blinds and locks the door.)

_Okay, Addison. Here's a gown, I'll leave while you change. _

**George?**

**Actually, stay. Because I need help tying the strings in the back.**

_Okay. _(He looks away, then looks back when she says he can.)

_Okay, all the knots are tied. Just lay down on the table. _

**Okay. But, George. Why did I have to put on a gown, it's an ultrasound, you don't usually have to. **

_I know. But I should do an exam. You know what I mean._

**Yes, I do. But couldn't we get someone else? So this is less personal?**

_No, you don't want to tell anyone else, I have to do it._

**Okay, I understand, just no comments about it. **

_Okay._

(He does the lower body exam, says everything is good. Then moves to the ultrasound)

_Are you ready to see your baby, Addison?_

**Yes, I'm very ready. **

_Okay. This will be a little cold. _(George said as he spread the gel across her abdomen.)

**Okay. Go ahead.**

_Okay. _(George flips on the machine and soon an image appears on the screen.)

**OH, George. It's my baby! **

_Yes, it is. And he or she is happy and healthy. _

**Good. I'm glad. **(At that point, Addison has him freeze the screen, then calls him over and wraps him in a huge hug.)

_Okay, just let me go and retrieve the prints, and then you can take them with you._

**Okay.**

(George comes back with the prints and hands them to Addison.)

**George, would you like one?**

_What? Oh, totally. Thanks!_

**You're welcome. **

_Now, we probably should get back to work. _

**Okay. **

(George and Addison head back to work. I am going to skip ahead, again, because the rest of what happens for 3 months is a lot of the same. Work, shopping, throwing up, cravings, all that stuff. I will now fast forward to when Addison is 4 months along.)

(It's morning, before they head to work. George is already up, in the kitchen. Addison has put on some weight, but all the interns and doctors just thought nothing of it. Addison wakes up and heads to the shower. While in the shower….)

**GEORGE! **

(George comes running to find out what is wrong.)

_Addison! What is it? _

(Owing to the fact that Addison is in the shower, she is, thus, nude, but George is now used to it, he does all her exams and everything. She doesn't trust anyone else.)

**Look!**

(George noticed the telltale bump, the first true and obvious sign of her pregnancy, since she's now four months along.)

_Oh, Addison! That's exciting!_

**Yes, it is, but how the hell am I to hide it?**

_Easy. You were scrubs, so all you have to do is wear them either layered, or have them be bulky. Layered is best, because of the weather outside, it will look normal. Whereas, bulky would seem like you're trying to hide something. _

**You're right. Good idea. Thanks! **

(They head to work thirty minutes later. Nobody gives Addison a second glance as to why she is wearing layers. All the doctors and interns are.)

_Hey, Dr. Shepard, I have a question about a patient, may I speak with you?_

**Sure, O'Malley. **(They go into a private room. George actually wants to talk to her about her pregnancy.)

**What is it?**

_It's about your pregnancy. You'll be needing to take time off by the end of the second trimester or the beginning of the third. _

**Yes, I know. I will become extremely noticeable. **

_Are you ready to tell Derek yet?_

**No, but soon.**

_Okay. _

(Later, Addison is getting on the elevator, heading to George's apartment. She told George he could leave and she would get a cab. It stops on the next floor down, and Derek gets in.)

Hey Addison.

**Hi Derek.**

How are you? I haven't seen you lately.

**I'm okay. Thanks. **

Would you like to go out for a drink?

**No, actually, I can't. I have plans. And I am not drinking alcohol lately. **

Oh, okay. See you later.

**Derek?**

Yes? (Addison stops the elevator midway before it reaches the next floor.)

**Um…I'm pregnant.**

What?

**I'm pregnant. **

Oh. How long have you known?

**Um…four months. **

WHAT? YOU ARE FOUR MONTHS PREGNANT AND YOU FREAKING NEGLECTED TO TELL ME, THE FATHER? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?

**Derek, please. I was going to tell you, but I just wasn't ready to yet. **

OH, DON'T YOU DEREK ME, ADDISON. (At the second, Derek reaches his hand up and hits her across the cheek. Addison turns her face away, but she knows it's going to leave a mark.) I cannot talk to you right now. (Derek starts the elevator, the doors open, and he walks out. Addison is left crying, but quickly wipes them away when she sees Meredith looking at her. She hopes she hadn't seen her red cheek.)

Meredith's POV:

(The elevator doors opened and Meredith could see Addison standing there. Derek just stormed out of the elevator, very mad.)

_Was Addison just wiping away tears? And what is with the red spot on her cheek?_

_Dr. Montgomery-Shepard? _

**Did Meredith Grey just actually speak to me?**

**I'll see you later, Dr. Grey. Have a good night.**

_But, Dr. Montgomery-Shepard, are you okay?_

**Yes, I'm fine. **

_Okay, well, if your sure. And, just so you know, I don't hate you. I actually really admire you. I just wanted you to know that. I hope your marriage works out. _

**Really? You do? Thanks, Dr. Grey. I'll see you later. **

_Okay. Bye, Addison._

**Did she just call me Addison? **

(Addison calls a cab and heads back to the apartment. When she gets there….George opens the door and….)

_Addison? What happened? Come here, let me get you some ice!_

**What happened was I told Derek that I was pregnant. He flipped out. **

_Okay, but why the red cheek? He didn't hit you, did he?_

**Yes, he did. **

_Oh, Addison! Come here! _(George wraps her in a big hug and kisses her cheek, the other cheek, not the cheek that Derek hit, though.)

_I'm so sorry. Follow me. _(She follows him into the bathroom, where he proceeds to fill the bathtub with water and bubbles, light candles, lay out towels, and he helps her put cream on her cheek to help the swelling.)

_Okay, now, Addison, you take a bath. I will come in and check on you in one hour. _

**Okay. And George, thanks. Also, Meredith saw me come out of the elevator after Derek hit me. I don't know if she saw anything. **

_Okay. You relax, and I will handle the rest._

**Okay. Thanks again, George.**

_Sure thing. You'll need me more than ever, now that Derek is mad. _

(Addison starts to say something, but….)

_No, don't say anything. Just have a nice bath. _

(George leaves and closes the door. The first thing he does is call Meredith.)

_Meredith?_

_George? What the hell? Why are you calling me? _

_Can you come to my apartment? I need to speak with you. Come quickly, please. It's urgent._

_Okay, I don't know what this is about, but I'll be right there._

(Ten minutes later, Meredith shows up.)

_Hey, thanks for coming. Let's go into the kitchen, there is something you need to know. _

_Okay. I'm mildly confused, but okay._

(After they sit down at the table….)

_Okay, so, what's going on?_

_It's about Addison. She needs your help. I know you saw her going out of the elevator, and after how you were nice to her, I figured it was time to tell someone else. She already has me, but now she needs another person, a woman, you._

_Okay. So, what is it?_

_Well, first thing, Addison has been living with me for four months._

_She what?_

_You heard me. _

_Yes, I did. But…._

_No, let me talk. Addison is pregnant, four months along, actually. When you saw her coming out of the elevator, she had just told Derek. He hit her, that's why she has a red cheek._

_Wait? Addison is pregnant, four months, Derek hit her, she just told him, so he hits her, and she's been living here ever sense she found out?_

_Yeah._

_Where is she now?_

_In the bathroom. I started a bath for her, she'll be out in a few minutes, actually._

_Okay. And you want me in this because…._

_I need someone else. I won't be able to do all this alone, and she refuses to deliver the baby at SG, because Derek will be there. She wants to deliver it here, and I can't deliver the baby and hold her hand while she's in pain at the same time. _

_Okay._

_And…Meredith, I want to tell you something._

_What?_

_I……Love……You! There, I said it!_

_Oh…_ (She then leans in to kiss him, they kiss for one minute. At that moment, Addison comes out dressed, her cheek a little pink.)

**Oh, was I interrupting something?**

_No, Addison, you weren't. Come here, actually. _

**Meredith? **

_Hi, Addison. May I call you that? _

**Um…sure. Why are you here? **(At that point, Addison notices her pregnancy bump is really noticeable, so she hurries to cover it up.)

_Addison…no need to do that. Meredith knows the story. I just told her._

**You did? Why?**

_Well, one, because she saw you come out of the elevator and was concerned, two, I can't deliver your baby by myself, and three, I just had to confess my love to her!_

**Oh, good boy, George!**

_You knew?_

**Knew? Of course, I've been living here for four months, and I could see the way that he looks at you. It's a puppy dog look.**

_Okay, Addison, enough about the looks I gave Meredith. We need to talk about you._

**Okay.**

**Continued in next chapter. Hope you liked this one. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, okay, I am finally putting chapter 3 up. Don't kill me. It was a really busy week for me at school. Anyway, I hope that you like it! Please read and review!

_So, Addison, now that Derek and Meredith know, what will we do about him?_

**Well, he knows, and I can't keep him from being a part of this, but one thing I don't want is him even near me while the baby is being born.**

_Okay, well that's easy enough, since you're going to have the baby here, right?_

**Yes. **

_Mer, What do you think we should do about Derek?_

_Well, for one, you should avoid Derek at all costs, and two, when you get to be about 6 months along, you need to take time off. And when you take that time off, you need to make up an excuse, nobody can find out, unless it's by accident._

_Right, so avoid Derek, tell no one, take time off, and deliver the baby. Not that bad._

**No, it's just the avoiding Derek part that's hard, and the giving birth to the baby Will you help me to avoid him? I think I should take you two on as the interns that will follow me around.**

_Yeah, we'll both help you avoid him. And that's actually not a bad idea. It will seem a little weird at first, that you are taking Meredith, but people will get over it. And about giving birth to the baby, you are a strong woman and pull through, plus me and Mer will be her. _(George and Mer lightly kiss, and Addison smiles.)

_Yeah, they'll have to. What if someone finds out your pregnant?_

**Well, we'll deal with that when it comes. **

_Okay. So, Addison, it's late, you are more fatigued now because of the growing baby, I suggest that you go to sleep._

_I agree with George. We'll see you in the morning, Addison. _

**Okay, thanks George and Meredith. Good Night!**

(in unison) **_Good Night, Addy!_**

(That night, George and Mer spend the night together, in the same bed. Meredith is glad that George told her his feelings and is now slowly going to get over Derek.)

Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I had some writer's block problems. The next chapter will be longer, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, Sorry that it took me so long to update! It's been a little hectic with school and some other stuff. I've also been having some writers block issues! Sorry! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of GA! If I did, I'd be rich!

_Addison?_(George peeked his head in the door, she'd been in there for some time. Addison was now 6 months along, and Mer had moved in with George for the time Addison's pregnant. Addison had taken time off. Everyone at the office now knew, but let her deal with it in her own way.)

**Yes, Mer?**

_You haven't gotten up yet, and I was wondering why and if you wanted any breakfast. Me and George have today off, so we'll get to spend the day together. _

**Oh, it's okay. I'm just really lazy, after all, the baby is only 3 months from being born. Are you sure it's okay to deliver it here? And I would like some breakfast.**

_Yes, Addy, we are sure. What do you want?_

**Umm…..really weird combination, but can you get me pancakes with pickles on top, cottage cheese, and a bowl of chocolate ice cream on the side? It's these damn cravings, they are really weird. **

_Sure, George, whip up pancakes with pickles on top, maple syrup too, and cottage cheese and chocolate ice cream in a bowl on the side. _

_Um….sure. One of Addy's cravings?_

_Yes. _

_Okay. _

**Thanks, George!**

_Welcome. _

_So, Addison, are there any perks to being pregnant?_

**Yes, there are some. It's amazing to see a growing baby on images. And not having PMS for 9 months is a bonus. And the gratification of knowing that I will be having a baby is really exciting. Ever since we were able to find out the sex of the baby, I've been really excited, since it's a girl. **

_Yeah, that seems to be some great perks, especially the no PMS. I would give anything for that. _

**Yeah, it's great. Because it usually sucks. **

_Addy, I'm coming in, is it safe, because of the conversations you guys must be having?_

**Yeah, George, it's safe. Come in, I'm famished!**

_Good. _

**Thanks, George, it looks great. **

_Umm...yeah, but it makes me want to throw up._

**Ha ha, I know. I'm sorry, but it's the cravings. The due date is closing in! I'm really excited! **

_**I can't wait to be with you No I just can't sit still Are we there yet? Takes me back I remember Such a magical place It was all you Closing in I hope that you make it Closing in I hope that you find your way**_

(Going to fast forward again, she is now eight months along.)

_Good morning, Addy! _

**Morning, Meredith. Ugh….oww! Baby girl, please, cut it out!**

_What's wrong? Are you in labor? It's to early!_

**No, Mer, it's fine. I just have Braxton Hicks contractions, like labor, but not labor. **

_Oh, good. I know I've become incessantly paranoid as it gets closer. _

**Yeah, you have, but it's nice that you care. **(At that moment, the doorbell rang. George is at work.)

_I got it. You can't get up, anyway._

**Okay. **(She goes over to the door, and who is there but….)

_Derek. What are you doing here?_(Mer steps out into the hall and lightly closes the door, but not to the point where it closes all the way)

I came to see Addison. I know she's here. 

_Well, she doesn't want to see you. Go away or go to hell, Derek. _

No. She's my wife, bearing my child, and can see her if I want.(He starts to force his way in, but Mer holds him off. She quickly goes back into the apartment, shuts the door, puts the chain on it, and reopens the door.)

_No, I am not letting you in. You hit her, and George will be home from work soon. _

When did you move in with George? 

_Four months ago, when Addison was 4 months along. We are dating and I'm over you. Derek, you need to leave, I have to go and watch over Addy._

Fine, I'll leave, but don't think that I won't come back, I'll be watching until both you and George are gone, and I'll come in and see her. 

_No, you won't. Because one of us will always be here, and if we're not, Addison goes with us. _

Good luck with that, considering that we all work at the same place, I could just hunt her down when she comes with you to SG. 

_She won't be. My last day was yesterday, and George's is today, for a few months, until after the child is born and Addison can be on her own and has recovered from the birth. Good bye, Derek. _(Mer shuts the door in his face and bolts it. Addison hadn't heard anything, she'd been asleep. When George comes home, Mer tells him about Derek coming, and tells him to run out and buy curtains to put up on all the windows, big and dark velvet ones. He does, they put them up on all of the windows and keep them closed 24/7. Good thing they did, too, because Derek is on a stake out of the apartment, and he can't even look inside the windows.)

**Mer! **(It's a month from then, and there has been no more trouble from Derek, Addy doesn't even know he came by and threatened Mer and getting to Addison. George and Mer are both home, George is watching TV. Mer is curled up with him.)

_Yes, Addison? Where are oyu?_

**The bathroom! Quick!** (Mer is now sprinting down the hall.)

_What's wrong, Addy?_

**My water just broke…..ugh! The baby's coming!**

_GEORGE! THE BABY'S ON ITS WAY. GET TOWELS AND BOIL WATER!_

_OKAY!_(They were in delivery mode now. Mer was leading Addison to the bed)

_Okay, Addy, please sit on the bed, since you are in a nightdress, please remove your underwear. Now, lean forward. That's it. Here are the pillows, I am going to prop them behind you. Good, now lean back. Good. Here comes George. _

_Addy! I'm here. Let's deliver this baby!_

**Yes, please. It hurts!**

_Okay, Addy! Now, I'm taking control of delivering the baby, since George is the male, he'll hold your hand. _

**Okay. Let's do it!**

_Okay. George, tell her words of encouragement. Okay, Addy, push! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. Breathe._

_Come on Addy, you are strong, you can do this! _

**UGH! **

(six hours later…..)

_Addy, one more push should get the baby out! Come on, you can do it! Ready?_

**Yes, I'm ready.**

_Okay. George, hold her hand, she may break it, but keep holding. Let's go. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. Breathe! _(WAHHHHHHHHH!)

_Congratulations, Addy! Here's your daughter! She's beautiful, she looks just like you. _

_Yes, she's beautiful. What's her name?_

_Meredith Georgina Montgomery. _

_Wait…that's my name…._

_And a girl form of my name!_

**Yes, they are. You guys have been here for me through most or all of it, and I decided on the name at 6 months, I just wanted to surprise you. **

_Oh,Addy! Thanks! _(Now, time for a photo op. They all huddle together, little Meredith Georgina between their smiling faces. Meredith snaps the photo. It turns out great, and goes up on the mantle in both their houses.)

_Meredith, will you marry me? _

_What? YES! Of course I will!_

_It's not ideal timing, or romantic, but I couldn't wait anymore. _

_I think it's romantic._

_I'm just happy you said yes!_

**Since we are on that topic, and you two lovebirds are going to get married, you guys are the godparents of little Meredith Georgina. **

_What? You are serious? _(they both said in unison)

**Yes, I am. Now, I have to feed the little darling, but you both can stay, you've seen parts of me that not even Derek has. **

_Okay. _

(In conclusion, little Meredith and Addison buy there own place, Addison ends up divorcing Derek, she just wasn't happy. She's a single mother. Little Meredith is flower girl at Meredith and George's wedding 2 years later, where Meredith and George have one daughter, named Addison Elizabeth. Addison remarries a really nice guy named Michael. Meredith and George become surgeons, Izzy is working in the neonatal unit, a gynecologist, and everyone is happy. Derek goes to Michigan, gets married, and has 2 kids. It's a happy time for everyone. Little Meredith and Addison are best friends, and both become doctors at SG.)

Sorry it took me so long to complete this, and I may change the ending….unsure yet. Please review. By the way, the song I used is **_Closing In_** by Imogen Heap. She's one of my favorite music artists. Be sure to check her out, and her new solo album. Hope to write or complete some other stories soon. Again, sorry it took so long to update this. It's a really lame ending, and I may be changing it, so look for an update if I think of something better.


End file.
